


May You Stay in the Arms of the Angels

by mjolnirsvn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnirsvn/pseuds/mjolnirsvn
Summary: May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness,May you always rise over the rain.May the light from above always lead you to love,May you stay in the arms of the angels.May you always be brave in the shadowstill the sun shines upon you again.Hear this prayer in my heartand will ne'er be apart,May you stay in the arms of the angels.May you hear every song in the forestand if ever you lose your own way;Hear my voice like a breezewhisper soft through the trees.May you stay in the arms of the angelsMay your legend go on, and on, lovewith the pride of your family and name.When you lay down your headfor to rest in your bed,May you stay in the arms of the angels.- Lullaby For a Soldier (edited), Maggie Siff





	May You Stay in the Arms of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness,  
> May you always rise over the rain.  
> May the light from above always lead you to love,  
> May you stay in the arms of the angels.  
> May you always be brave in the shadows  
> till the sun shines upon you again.  
> Hear this prayer in my heart  
> and will ne'er be apart,  
> May you stay in the arms of the angels.  
> May you hear every song in the forest  
> and if ever you lose your own way;  
> Hear my voice like a breeze  
> whisper soft through the trees.  
> May you stay in the arms of the angels  
> May your legend go on, and on, love  
> with the pride of your family and name.  
> When you lay down your head  
> for to rest in your bed,  
> May you stay in the arms of the angels.
> 
> \- Lullaby For a Soldier (edited), Maggie Siff

I'm staying behind. 

 

That's my final decision, and I don't regret it.

Fitting... Vice Admiral of the  _Raddus_... and well, Raddus went down with  _his_ ship didn't he?

 

My hand comes up to touch the glass... hoping that the distance will soon stretch to be too far for the First Order to track the transports...

Each one, my responsibility... 

Each vessel lost... a failure.

 

The distant thuds resonate within my core... with each fireball... I close my eyes for a fleeting moment, but they snap open.

I drop my hand from the glass, turn away, and as I walk to the navigation controls.. an ethereal calm sweeps over me. 

I am content. I did my duty. I did what I thought was necessary. 

No regrets. 

 

Sitting upon the navigation chair, my fingers gracefully make their way across the controls. Poised. Concise. 

I've made my decision.

 

Bringing the Raddus about, rerouting necessary power to the forward shields, I point the  _Raddus_  towards the First Order fleet.

Switching off every warning the navi-computer throws at me, I plot a jump.

Straight through the  _Supremacy._  

Straight through the First Order.

 

Suddenly, a voice speaks softly into my ear-

 

_"no.."_

 

I freeze.. but just for a moment.. My eyes come up, and I see faint blue outlines of figures in the glass.. on my bridge.. behind me.. 

 

_"a little bit over.."_

 

A hand comes down, rough and tan with a strange blue glow, onto my right hand... nudging my fingers to turn the course off center.

 

_"thats better.."_

 

My eyes focus on a man directly next to me in the reflection with swept back black hair.. behind him another man with flowing hair pulled back.. and a man with a staff to his right, hand on the others shoulder. I turn to look- and see Cassian Andor, Baze Malbus, and Chirrut Imwe softly smiling down at me. With waves of emotion threatening to take hold, I look over to see Jyn Erso and Bodhi Rook sharing the same smiles with me.. 

Rogue One. 

 

Jyn speaks,  _"we're here with you.."_

 

A hand comes down on my shoulder, I turn to look at Cassian..

 

_"to the end.."_

 

I face away, towards the First Order fleet. Eyes locking on the  _Supremacy._

Placing my hand on the lever.. and the same rough hand comes down to rest on top, fingers curling around mine. 

The figures draped in blue light, shift closer around me.. Jyn placing a hand upon my shoulder..

 

No regrets.

 

We push the lever forward, and then..

 

Light.


End file.
